Teikou University
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan oneshoot tentang kehidupan chara KnB dalam menjalani keseharian di kampus Teikou University. Warning: OOC, typo(s)?, humor, parody, friendship... fict kolaborasi dengan IraviaW. chapter ini NijiMayuMiya
1. Chapter 1

**Teikou University**

Hanya sekumpulan oneshoot tentang kehidupan chara KnB dalam menjalani keseharian di kampus Teikou University.

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), friendship, parody, humor gagal alias tidak garing, dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Cit...cit..cit

Bunyi kicawan burung memenuhi ruangan, cahaya mentari sudah merambah masuk melalui kaca jendenya. Pemuda bersurai navy blue membuka matanya perlahan, rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Samar-samar melihat jam duduk miliknya. Mata Aomine langsung terbuka lebar saat tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAM 8" Dia langsung terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi malam tidur terlalu larut, padahal dia ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Tanpa perlu mandi dan hanya perlu gosok gigi dan cuci muka sepersekian detik, dia langsung ganti baju, meraih tas selempangnya, mengambil roti di dapur dan segera melesat keluar dari apartementnya.

Baru saja keluar beberapa langkah dia ingat sesuatu, ada yang tertinggal. Oh, handphoneya. Aomine langsung bergegas kembali kedalam dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Dengan berlari tergesak-gesak, Pemuda navy itu mengunyah kasar rotinya dan meneguknya tanpa memperdulikan dia akan keselek.

Aomine mencek pesan yang ada. Dan oh, ternyata banyak sekali pesan yang masuk. Salah satunya adalah:

_To: Dai-chan_

_From: Satsuki_

_Subject: dimana_

_Dai-chan kamu dimana?_

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Aomine membalas pesan itu.

_To: Satsuki_

_From: Daiki_

_Subject: Re: dimana_

_Aku telat bangun, sekarang lagi diperjalanan._

"TAKSIIIIIIIII" teriaknya kencang saat melihat taksi lewat dihadapnnya.

Si supir yang tidak kuat imannya(?)—maksudnya batinnya langsung menyetopkan mobilnya kasar. Bahkan hampir saja terguling karena kagetnya.

"Yosh..." baru saja berhenti, Aomine itu langsung melesat masuk dan menutup pintu lumayan kasar—baca membanting.

"Ke Teikou University ya Pak" seru Aomine tidak sabaran dengan suara khas bariton miliknya.

Pak supir yang diteriaki terlonjak kaget karena diteriakin untuk yang kedua kalinya, mungkin setelah ini kalau diteriakin lagi dia akan strok mendadak atau bahkan mati ditempat, kemungkinan. Si supir langsung melesatkan mobilnya sebelum diprotes lagi.

Aomine melirik jam tangannya, pukul 08.10. mungkin kalau naik taksi hanya butuh waktu 10 menit. Handphone berwarna biru tuaya bergetar lagi, kali ini dari Kagami.

_To: A(h)omine_

_From: Bakagami_

_Subject: [none]_

_Ahomine, Elo dimana sekarang? sebentar lagi Hyuga—killer Sensei masuk tahu._

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil, ternyata teman-temannya masih ada yang peduli dengannya walaupun kelakuannya mirip ehempremanehem.

_To: Bakagami_

_From: Aomine_

_Subject: Re: [none]_

_Sebentar lagi nyampe kok, tenang saja manis.._

Dan Kagami yang menerima pesan itu langsung muntah seketika.

Dia tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Pasti kalau dia terlambat, teman-temannya mengirim pesan yang kelewat cerewet termasuk Satsuki ataupun Kuroko. Tapi tidak apalah. Itu tandanya mereka itu peduli.

Bruk—

Mobil berhenti mendadak dan sukses membuat wajah tamfan Aomine mencium kursi didepannya.

"Itte..." keluhnya

"Ada apa Pak? Kok berhenti?" tanyanya seraya mengusap hidungnya yang tadi terbentur.

"Itu, lagi macet" jawab si supir.

"Hah?" Aomine celingukan melihat kedepan dan, O-OW... macet parah. Tidak mungkin dia menunggu sampai mobil ini baru bisa bergerak lagi. Dia melirik jamnya lagi dan jam menunjukkan pukul 08.15. Oh Kami-sama dia akan mendapat tugas tambahan dari Dosen tercinta kalau terlambat 1 detik saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine keluar dari mobil taksi (setelah membayar tentunya) dan melesat pergi. Dia melihat tempat sekitarnya, Universitasnya masih lumayan jauh. Kalau seperti ini dia bisa terlambat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu boah lamp 5 watt berwarna kuning redup keluar dari kepalanya. Mata pemuda itu berkilat tajam—oh masuk mode zone rupanya. Aomine segera berlari melalui gang disebelahnya, kemudian melewati pabrik, kandang ayam, rumah orang, taman bermain, bahkan menyeberang sungai pakai kapal(?) untuk menuju kesana.

Bruk...Brak...Prang...Prong...Pring...Gubrak...Meong(?)...

Aomine melewati halang rintang di depannya, bahkan tadi sempat saja bersiul saat melihat perempuan seksi lewat—dasar mesum. Dan untung saja masih dalam zone, kalau tidak sudah di tibruk pake selop sama ibu-ibu tadi. Hah? Ibu-ibu?. Ternyata perempuan itu sudah ibu-ibu pemirsa..

Dengan napas yang sudah tersisa sedikit dan lutut yang sudah minta berhenti tidak membuatnya menyerah, sedikit lagi tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sudah memasuki wilayah Teikou University.

Dan dengan lompatan seperti pelari maraton yang mencapai finish pertama Aomine melewati gerbang Universitasnya.

"Yey, sampai juga" teriak Aomine girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Pak Satpam yang lagi jaga di depan gerbang hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Aomine yang seperti idol dadakan.

"Yost...tinggal sedikit lagi SEMANGATTTTTTTTTTTTT" entah apa yang merasukinya dan membuatnya kelewat semangat, bahkan hampir melupakan kakinya yang sudah lemas sejak tadi.

Pemuda navy itu segera melesat memasuki wilayah Universitas dan menuju gedung fakultas hukum, setelah memasuki gedung, dia segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5 mengabaikan Hayama yang sudah mencak-mencak karena ditabrak dan membuat laporannya terbang kemana-mana. Berhenti sebentar saat melihat Sakurai membawa pocari sweet dan tanpa permisi meminta minuman itu lalu pergi tanpa pamit, pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya speachless melihat kelakuan Aomine beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenarnya sih takut protes karena Aominekan preman.

Dia sudah memasuki lantai lima. Ya sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi sampai...

Pintu kelasnya sudah didepan mata...mencoba meraihnya dan...

Glek—

Pintu dibuka dari dalam.. apa itu Hyuga-Sensei? Kalau iya, tamatlah riwayatnya...

Dan yang membuka pintu itu adalah...

"K-KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" orang yang dipanggil menengok dan—

BRAK—

Bunyi tabrakan yang keras pun terdengar sampai kedalam. Membuat orang-orang kaget. Dan WOW tabrakan itu menyebabkan pintu ruangan itu hancur. Syukur-syukur hanya nabrak pintu, kalau nabrak tembok? Mungkin kelas sebelah akan hancur. Momoi yang paling penasaran langsung melesat menuju TKP.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa ada?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu panik dan melihat ke bawahnya dan menemukan dua orang sedang terkapar. Dan Momoi hampir saja berteriak senang, ternyata dia fujoshi ya..

"Itte..." Aomine bangkit seraya mengusap kepalanya. Kagami masih tepar ditempat. Dikepalanya sedah terdapat palu-palu(?) ilusi.

Aomine yang merasa bersalah sudah menabrak pemuda harimau(?) itu langsung mengguncang tubuh Kagami kasar.

"Hoi Bakagami bangun" ujarnya dengan malas. Belum bangun juga.

"Hoi..Hoi.." karena sudah tidak tahan dikacangin karena sebenarnya harga kacang itu sangat murah. Aomine menampar pipi Kagami bolak-balik.

"Bangun woi Baka" teriak Aomine.

"Sakit tahu, A(h)omine" balas Kagami tidak kalah kencang.

"Apa tadi yang kau bilang?" tanya Aomine dan mereka mulai adu mulut.

"FUTARI TOMO YAMETE YO" teriak Momoi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat duo harimau panter didepannya. Keduanya langsung berhenti seketika. Gadis itu membuang napas kasar agar pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Mattaku...Aomine-kun, kamu kenapa lari-lari begitu, bahaya tau" ujar Momoi yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Hehehe...soalnya Aku sudah terlambat, jadi kupikir dengan masuk zone, Aku akan sampai sebelum Hyuga-Sensei memulai kuliahnya" jawab Aomine sambil nyengir.

Momoi dan Kagami hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh iya, kamu mau kemana Kagami sambil bawa tas begitu, bukannya Hyuga-Sensei sebentar lagi masuk?" tanya Aomine.

Teman-temannya langsung membuang napas capek. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku" tanya Aomine lagi dengan wajah minta penjelasan.

"Dai-chan, apa kamu tidak mencek email yang ku kirim?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda iti.

"Eh? Email? Rasanya kau tidak ada mengimkanku email" elak pemuda gangoro itu.

"Baru saja 4 menit 6 detik yang lalu Aku mengirimkan pesan kepadamu" jawab Momoi cepat. Aomine hanya cengo. Hebat juga analisis waktu gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak masuk? Dan kenapa Kagami mau keluar? Bukannya saat kuliah Hyuga-Sensei tidak ada yang boleh absent ya?"

"Aomine coba buka pesannya Momoi-san dulu deh" ucap Kagami menengahi. Dengan cepat Aomine mengambil handphonenya dan ternyata memang ada pesan dari Momoi.

_To: Dai-chan_

_From: Satsuki_

_Subject: Libur_

_Hyuga-Sensei ada urusan mendadak, jadi kuliah hari ini diliburkan._

Aomine bengong ditempat, dengan efek patah-patah menatap dua orang didepannya sambil keringetan..

"J-jadi..."

"Ya begitulah, hari ini tidak ada kuliah" jawab Kagami santai.

"Ayo pulang" seru Momoi senang seperti anak kecil.

Aomine masih diam membatu ditempatnya, rasanya tubuhnya menjadi butiran debu lalu diterbangkan oleh semilir angin yang lewat. Kakinya langsung lemes. Dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk ditempat. Sambil menangis gaje dia meratapi nasib. Sudah lari jauh-jauh sampai tenaganya habis, hasilnya adalah...

"Dasar Hyuga-Sensei PHP" umpat pemuda gangoro itu lemas.

.

.

* * *

**Fin**

Iravia: selesai juga ya... dan kasian juga Aomine di chapter pertama sudah dinistain

Mimi: tidak apa, Aomine rela kok

Aomine: siapa yang bilang rela woi #lempar Mimi#

Iravia: oh iya, mana Haru?

Mimi: Haru sedang ujian praktik jadi tidak bisa ikut..

Iravia: *mengangguk* baiklah. Fanfict ini adalah sekumpulan oneshoot jadi akan tamat setiap chapternya..

Mimi: oh iya disini Aomine, Momoi dan Kagami itu satu fakultas di Hukum, dan chara lain akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya...kalau ada yang mau request juga diperbolehkan lho... mungkin kalian ada ide untuk cerita selanjutnya...

Iravia: baiklah sudah cukup ya...

Mimi-Iravia: **Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teikou University**

Hanya sekumpulan oneshoot tentang kehidupan chara KnB dalam menjalani keseharian di kampus Teikou University.

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), friendship, parody, humor gagal alias tidak garing, dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Sore itu entah kenapa Akashi ingin sekali mengerjakan tugas kuliah manajemen ekonomi yang baru saja diterimanya dari dosen tercinta bernama Teppei-Sensei yang menurutnya tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi dosen karena pria itu terlalu lemot untuk menanggapi pertanyaan mahasiswanya dan Akashi bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu.

Tugas kali ini tentang makro dan mikro perekonomian Jepang, jadi Akashi harus membutuhkan banyak sekali referensi dari perpustakaan. Padahal dia bisa saja mencari referensi itu di perpustakaan rumah—mansionnya. Tapi karena terlalu malas dan perpustakaan universitas masih buka sampai malam hari jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu saja.

Dia mencari buku di rak khusus tentang manajemen ekonomi. Meneliti buku itu satu persatu, mengingat lagi buku-buku referensi yang disarankan oleh Imayoshi-Senpai kepadanya siang tadi.

Ah ini dia...

Akashi mengambil buku tebal bersampul biru dan astaga, berat bangetttttttt... hampir saja buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan menghantam lantai kalau pemuda bersurai scarlet itu tidak menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, buku itu tebalnya seperti Kamus Kedokteran Dorland yang harganya sungguh fantastis dan tebalnya nauzubillah... kalau anak kedokteran pasti tahu kalau kamus ini tebalnya seberapa..

Bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak bisa menganggkat buku itu, masa bola basket saja bisa dia angkat—itu lebih ringan woi, dari pada buku ini?. Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu memutuskan menaruh buku ini dimeja terdekat sebelum mengambil buku referensi lainnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah menuju meja terdekat, manik ruby nya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tidak asing sudah duduk disana. Surai baby bluenya sedikit tertiup angin dan orang yang bersangkutan terlihat tenang, fokus terhadap bacaannya. Akashi segera mendekat kearahnya.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas, Tetsuya" tegur Akashi saat berada disamping pemuda itu. Orang yang dipanggil menengok dengan tampang datar.

"Akashi-kun...Domo" sapa Kuroko. Bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas sedikit kemudian menarik kursi dihadapannya.

"Tumben sekali melihat Akashi-kun ke perpustakaan universitas" ujar Kuroko saat Akashi sudah duduk dan menyamankan dirinya.

"Apa kamu menyinggungku, Tetsuya" tanya Akashi seperti biasa—baca intimidasi.

"Tidak" jawab Kuroko datar dan kembali ke bacaannya.

Akashi menghela napas berat, tidak disangka bisa bertemu dengan mantan rekan se-teamnya disini apalagi dia adalah si pemain bayangan yang sekarang kuliah di fakultas sastra jepang. Ya sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan itu yang penting sekarang dia harus mengerjakan tugas itu segera.

Keduanya diam dalam keheningan dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Akashi dengan buku tebalnya sedangkan Kuroko dengan buku pegangan plus alat tulis untuk mencatat materi kuliahnya. Setelah beberapa saat membaca—1 jam, akhirnya pemuda scarlet itu paham dengan bacaannya, Akashi berniat meringkas tugas itu. Eh tunggu dulu...tugas ini kan diketik, bukan tulis tangan.

Dia beralih ke tas selempangnya dan berharap tadi membawa netbook atau laptop. Setelah mengucek—emang cucian, maksudnya mengobrak-abrik tasnya, ternyata benda yang dia inginkan tidak ada. Haruskah Akashi memanggil doraemon untuk meminta sebuah laptop? Atau perlu memanggil om jin dari botol untuk mengabulkan permintaannya yang meminta laptop? Alah repot amat, lagi pula tuan muda Akashi yang kelewat jenius alias IQ-nya diatas rata-rata ini tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dia melirik pemuda disebelahnya yang masih asik dengan dunianya. Biasanya sih anak sastra itu membawa laptop, pikir Akashi.

"Tidak juga kok, Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Heh?... Tadi Tetsuya bicara apa?

"Aku tidak bicara apapun" jawab pemuda bersurai baby blue itu lagi.

Oh, apa sekarang Tetsuya bisa baca pikiran.

"Emang bisa dari dulu kok" jawab lagi. Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung kicep. Ternyata Kuroko bisa membaca pikiran selain berbakat menjadi hantu(?) dengan kemampuan mistdirection-nya.

"Apa kamu bawa laptop atau netbook, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang mulai menenangkan dirinya agar tidak berbicara melalui pikiran lagi, nanti Kuroko tahu semua rahasianya lagi.

"Ada kok" Kuroko membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan netbook berwarna biru muda. Rasanya segala macam yang bersangkutan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lepas dari warna biru muda ya, sekali-sekali merah kek. Ups—itukan warna Akashi.

Akashi menerima netbook itu dan menekan tombol on untuk menyalakan benda itu. memang membutuhkan waktu tapi Akashi kan anak yang sabar, rajin dan pandai menabung(?).

"Aku permisi sebentar, mau mencari buku referensi yang lain" kata pemuda baby blue itu. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan Kuroko langsung menghilang bagaikan hantu. Tuh kan baru aja tadi dibilangin kalau dia mirip hantu.

Akashi kembali fokus ke netbook itu. Eh...ada passwordnya. Tadi rasanya Kuroko belum memberitahu apa passwordnya deh.

Pemuda itu celingukan mencari Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya tipis banget. Tapi tenang, Akashi kan punya mata seperti kucing(?)—tapi bener sih, yang membuatnya gampang mencari pemain bayangan itu. Ah itu dia...

"Tetsuya, passwordnya apa?" seru Akashi. Bersyukurlah diperpustakaan sekarang hanya mereka berdua, jadi tidak akan ada yang melarang dia berteriak.

"Ya"

"Tetsuya, passwordnya apa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ya" jawab Kuroko lagi. Akashi tidak mengerti.

"Tetsuya, passwordnya apa?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun" karena merasa jengkel sudah dipermainkan, Akashi sudah menggenggam gunting merahnya yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Sekali saja pemuda itu mempermainkannya lagi, dia bersumpah akan melempar gunting ini.

"Tetsuya, jangan main-main denganku. Aku tanya sekali lagi, passwordnya apa" tekan Akashi.

"Ya" dan apa yang dia dapat? jawaban Kuroko itu sama saja dan itu membuat kemarahan Akashi mencapai puncaknya. Dia melempar hasami-chan tercinta dan berhasil menancap didinding. Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

Setelah mendapat buku yang diinginkan, Kuroko kembali duduk ditempatnya. Disampingnya aura kelam Akashi mendominasi, dia menatap Kuroko horror.

"Tetsuya, Aku tidak bercanda tentang password itu dan kenapa kamu terdengar seperti orang budek yang kelewat bego sih. Setelah ini ku antar ke dokter THT deh biar tidak budek lagi" ujar Akashi panjang lebar.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar, "Tadikan sudah ku jawab passwordnya apa, Akashi-kun. Kamu saja mungkin yang kelewatan jenius jadi tidak paham dengan perkataanku" jawab Kuroko dan orang di depannya hanya bengong tidak paham.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mengetik 'Ya' pada kolom password lalu enter dan masuk deh dengan ada kata-kata windows sebagai backgroundnya.

Krik...krik...

Akashi masih bengong, mencerna kembali apa yang ditulis Kuroko pada kolom password itu. Setelah neuron-neuron penghantar impuls bekerja dengan benar dikepalanya baru dia paham. Ternyata maksud Kuroko 'Ya' tadi bukan tanda 'tidak paham', melainkan nama password itu sendiri. Oh Akashi terlihat seperti orang bodoh banget sekarang. Pengen banget gantung diri di pohon cabe detik ini juga.

Agar tidak terlihat bodoh lagi, Akashi langsung beralih ke netbook itu dan mengetik tugasnya. Baru saja 30 menit tiba-tiba, baterai netbook itu sisa 10% dan tentu saja Akashi kalang kabut, mana tugasnya belum di simpan. Dengan cepat dia mencari flashdisk di dalam tasnya, tidak ada, kantung kemeja, celana kain, dompet bahkan kaos kaki, gawat tidak ada.

"Tetsuya, kamu ada flashdisk?" tanya Akashi cepat yang sekilas melihat daya netbook itu sisa 7%.

"Flashdisk ku yang biru dengan Kise-kun, yang hitam dengan Mayuzumi-san, yang silver dengan Furihata-kun, yang toska dengan Takao-kun, yang—"

"Tetsuya, Aku tanya kamu ada flashdisk tidak SEKARANG ini, bukan ditempat ORANG LAIN" geram pemuda scarlet itu. Kuroko tampak berpikir.

Semoga ada...

"Tidak ada".

Krik...krik...

Pengen banget Akashi sekarang menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding karena kelakuan Kuroko yang sedari tadi membuatnya terkena serangan tekanan darah tinggi.

"Tetsuya...Kau—" kata-katanya terputus saat mendengar suara orang mendekat kearah mereka. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan—

"Kuroko, ini flashdisk mu" ujar pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang diketahui kakak tingkat Kuroko di fakultas sastra jepang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk hitam kepada Kuroko.

"Makasih ya"

"Tidak masalah, Mayu—" perkataan Kuroko terhenti saat Akashi merebut flashdisk hitam itu. kedua orang didepannya hanya cengo.

Dengan cepat Akashi mencolok flashdisk itu ke netbook dan—

.

.

—layar tiba-tiba hitam.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Tetsuya kamu bawa charger nggak?" seru Akashi frustasi, kamu OOC sekali nak.

"Tidak" jawab Kuroko cepat.

"Chihiro?"

"Tidak bawa, lagi pula Aku tidak bawa laptop. Dan Akashi, bisa kamu lebih sopan memanggil kakak tingkatmu" sambar Mayuzumi tidak senang.

Akashi benar-benar frustasi sekarang, padahal pekerjaannya sedikit lagi selesai tapi dikacaukan dengan netbook yang sudah drop terlebih dahulu. Aduh terpaksa deh ngetik lagi dari awal nanti malam. Nasib-nasib..

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Mimi: ya cerita ini request dari Shiraishi Itsuka, semoga suka ya. Dan ini benar-benar dialami Mimi saat tugas nge-review jurnal asing beberapa waktu lalu..

Iravia: maaf ya Akashi nya kami nistain *evil smirk*..

Akashi: *mengasah gunting kebun*

Mimi-Iravia: *glek* rasanya ada hawa membunuh deh ya...

Akashi: kalian berdua *sudah siap pesta lempar-lempar gunting*

Mimi-Iravia: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Kuroko: semoga mereka tenang dialamnya, amin...

Haruki: hai hai Haru sudah kembali, lho mereka kenapa *liat 2 orang terkapar dan Akashi yang bawa gunting kebun, glek* m-maa..sebelum ada pembantaian lagi saya tutup saja... bagi reader mau request juga diperbolehkan lho... mungkin kalian ada ide untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Kuroko-Haruki-Akashi: **Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teikou University**

Hanya sekumpulan oneshot tentang kehidupan chara KnB dalam menjalani keseharian di Kampus Teikou University.

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: OOC, typo (s), friendship, parody, humor gagal, dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di apartemen minimalis yang ditempati oleh 3 orang, what 3 orang? Ya anda tidak salah dengar kok. Yang menempatinya 3 cowo ganteng, keren dan kece lagi #izinkan Mimi untuk muntah#. Salah satuya bersurai blonde yang baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya setelah di bangunkan oleh alarm nista. Bergerak menuju dapur dengan serseok-seok merupakan kebiasaannya sejak masuk kuliah dengan baru tidur jam 3 pagi karena laporan yang menyiksanya. Maklum, anak kedokteran banyak tugas dengan laporan praktikum yang tidak ada habis tiap harinya.

Saat memasuki dapur, tercium bau sedap roti panggang dengan lelehan mentega yang menggoda. Matanya membuka lebar meneliti siapa yang memanggang roti dipagi hari yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan. Terlihat laki-laki bersurai kelabu berdiri dekat meja makan dengan wajah datar dan buku nista bernama _light novel_ ditangannya.

"Tumben lo sudah bangun Mayu" sapa si surai blonde.

"Gue kan emang selalu bangun pagi, elo aja sama si monyong yang sering bangun telat" balas si surai kelabu.

"itu juga gara-gara gue ketiduran sehabis ngerjakan laporan praktikum kali" jawabnya ketus.

Yang diajak bicara memilih diam dan menyantap roti yang baru saja dipanggangnya. Tanpa permisi karena lapar yang sudah melanda, Miyaji menyambar roti panggang yang ada piring Mayuzumi.

"Woi itu roti gue"

"jangan pelit ngapa"

Sementara mereka rebutan roti panggang yang sebenarnya lebih dari 1 dan cukup untuk beberapa orang, mari kita lihat cowo yang satunya lagi.

"HUWAAAAAAA SUDAH JAM 7"

Terdengar teriakan dari kamar yang membuat Mayu dan Miya berhenti rebutan makanan. Serentak mereka menoleh kearah kamar yang diketahui dikuasai oleh mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur.

Keluarlah seorang cowo bersurai hitam dengan bibir yang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Kedua teman sekamarnya hanya sweatdrop melihat penampilannya.

"Ji, rapiin penampilan lo ngapa sebelum keluar kamar" ucap Miyaji.

"Lo kaya habis 'nganu' tau" ujar Mayuzumi dengan kalimat yang ambigu.

"Gue habis ngerjain tugas desain tata kota kali" semprot Nijimura frustasi.

"Dan elo gga tidur semalaman hanya ngerjakan tugas itu, menyedihkan" ucap Mayuzumi.

"Gambaran lo juga jelek ji" ujar Miyaji sarkastik.

Tuhan tolong, kokoro Nijimura nggak kuat mendengar perkataan sadis sahabat-sahabatnya.

Nijimura memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya. Dapur. Roti Panggang. Selai Coklat. Susu. Kopi.

"Elo berdua enak banget makan gga ngajak-ngajak gue" teriaknya.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau ngajak-ngajak elo? Kalau mau makan bikin sendiri. Oi miya, sudah dibilang itu roti gue" Mayuzumi mengamankan roti terakhir diatas meja.

"Ya ampun Jum, jangan pelit ngapa. Kalo elu sering bangun pagi, masakin kita makanan ngapa" protes Miyaji.

"Sori ya, gue bukan pembantu disini. Apapun kebutuhan kalian, lakukan sendiri" ucap si surai kelabu seraya menjauhkan rotinya dari jangkauan si surai blonde.

"Pelit lu" Miyaji mencoba mengambil roti ditangan Mayuzumi.

Dan pertengkaran 2 sahabat dimulai lagi, Nijimura sweatdrop melihatnya. Seperti anak kecil saja. Sebenarnya melihat roti yang diperebutkan itu membuat perutnya bergejolak. Maklum saja, sejak tadi malam dia belum makan.

Si surai hitam tersenyum licik.

"Mayu berikan rotinya" perintah Miyaji.

"Buat sendiri Miya" elak Mayuzumi.

"Sebentar lagi gue berangkat kuliah tau".

"Itu resiko elu".

"Hei beri—" Hap…

Keduanya kaget, tiba-tiba Nijimura sudah nimbruk disana dan secepat kilat menyambar roti yang akan masuk kedalam mulut Mayuzumi.

Nijimura menyantap roti itu dengan khidmat, sedangkan Miyaji dan Mayuzumi terdiam menatapnya. Pertarungan yang sia-sia.

"Yos, thanks rotinya Mayu" ucapnya sebelum tancap gas menuju kamarnya, takut 2 iblis mengamuk. Beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran mereka kembali, dan….

"NIJIMURAAAAAA"

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa lepas.

**End.**

* * *

Mimi: hai hai Minna, lama tak jumpa ya. sudah lama saya tidak menulis karena hiatus yang berkepanjangan dan tentunya saya banyak hutang ff kepada kalian semua, hiks #tendang# maaf kan diriku reader-san

Haru: elu nistain orang lagi mi? kasian banget kali ini trio ini yang kena #puk puk NijiMayuMiya

Mimi: yah mau bagaimana lagi, gue tiba-tiba pengen nistain mereka, huwahahahaha #dibacok

Mimi: ya sekian untuk kali ini, maaf kalau tidak menghibur, ini hanya unek-unek yang berhasil mimi keluarkan

Haru-Mimi: **Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


End file.
